Esperar
by L-Kenobi
Summary: OBIDALA. Un repaso de los acontecimientos de AOTC desde la perspectiva de Padmé y su enamoramiento hacía cierto Jedi. FINALIZADA EL 2-ABRIL-2017
1. Chapter 1

**Star Wars y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Disney (? solamente uso los personajes para entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Reencuentro.**

Tiene un cosquilleo en el estómago cuando lo ve, mucho tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que lo vio y sin duda alguna los años le han favorecido mucho.

El Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi se inclina sonriéndole, lo mismo hace su Padawan.

Quiere correr a sus brazos y no soltarlo nunca, pero no lo hace. Ella es una Senadora y tiene que guardar compostura, además de que él es un Maestro Jedi. Le alegra ver a Anakin de nuevo y ver cuánto ha crecido, sonríe cuando el chico no puede ocultar sus sentimientos hacía ella.

Si tan sólo el Padawan supiera que ella nunca podrá corresponder a esos sentimientos.

Le han informado que ellos van a quedarse esa noche, tiene un breve momento para conversar con Obi-Wan y avisarle que va a apagar las cámaras de su habitación, él se niega al principio, pero tras su insistencia termina aceptando.

Padmé confía plenamente en él a pesar de todo el tiempo perdido, si le llegará a pasar algo durante la noche no duda en que él vendrá a salvarla.

Tal como en el pasado.

* * *

 **N/A: He peleado internamente conmigo sobre si subir historias de SW o no, recién estoy conociendo está galaxia... así que lo que verás escrito aquí es de lo que nos han entregado las películas. No busques nada Canon, que aquí no lo vas a encontrar. Espero que les guste está corta historia. ¡Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Star Wars y sus personajes no me pertenecen, los uso únicamente con fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Persecución**.

Por un momento piensa que su corazón se va a salir de su pecho ante lo que ha visto. ¡Obi-Wan ha saltado por una ventana! Lo último que vio fue a él tratando de sostenerse en ese droide.

Tiro de las sabanas esperando ir tras él pero Anakin le gana y le ordena que se quede en donde está, ella queda al cuidado de su Capitan y de su doncella.

El sueño no va a llegar más esa noche, no hasta estar segura de que el caballero Jedi está a salvo. Si encontraron al caza recompensas lo más probable es que se vayan directo al Templo Jedi para informar sobre lo sucedido.

A la mañana siguiente mientras se está preparando para ir al Senado, Sabé le avisa que los Jedi se encuentran en la sala esperando hablar con ella. Suspira con tranquilidad al saber que ambos se encuentran a salvo.

Una vez más guarda su compostura y no llorar de la felicidad al verlos en la sala, simplemente se limita a saludarlos con un asentimiento de cabeza aunque por dentro anhela abrazar fuertemente a Obi-Wan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Despedida.**

La furia corre por sus venas ante la decisión que ha tomado el Canciller Palpatine de enviarla de regreso a Naboo, hasta que encuentren al caza recompensas. No le gusta para nada esconderse, le gusta enfrentar sus problemas y se encarga de dejárselo en claro a Obi-Wan, quién le asegura que encontrara a su atacante.

Se desanima cuando le comenta que Anakin es quién la acompañara a Naboo, al menos va aprovechar el tiempo para ponerse al corriente con el joven.

Obi-Wan se encarga de tomar sus maletas y acompañarla hasta el transporte de donde saldrán, va vestida como civil para no levantar sospecha alguna.

Ella en verdad que no quiere irse, no sabe que es lo que hará en Naboo, además tiene mucho que hacer todavía en el Senado, confía en Jar Jar Binks pero él no tiene el suficiente coraje y liderazgo que necesita para enfrentarse a todos esos senadores, además de que es mucha presión para él.

Sabé está angustiada por ella y Padmé se encarga de asegurarle que se verán dentro de nada. Se gira para despedirse de Obi-Wan y no duda en abrazarlo. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo vio y sin embargo se están despidiendo una vez más.

Sólo espera a que todo termine pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lago.**

Su primera parada al llegar a Naboo es una visita a la reina. Le comenta la situación del porque su regreso así mismo le pide de favor que la mantenga comunicada para cualquier cosa.

Le lanza una mirada de advertencia a Anakin cuando él se ofende cuando ella toma la decisión de donde irán a ocultarse durante la estancia.

Por la tarde camina con Anakin hacía donde se encuentra el lago y no duda en contarle una viaje anécdota de cuando era niña. Está disfrutando de la vista cuando una mano de Anakin se posa sobre su espalda desnuda, se paraliza por un momento, no le agrada el toque por lo que se retira un poco.

Él intenta besarla cuando se acerca una vez más a ella, Artoo la salva haciendo algunos sonidos. No le quiere dar esperanzas a Anakin en donde en realidad no la hay. Ella no siente lo mismo, no como él se lo ha demostrado en las últimas horas.

Se disculpa y se retira a su habitación. No se queda para ver la apuesta de sol. Artoo se una a ella.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pesadilla.**

Es la tercera noche en que tiene una pesadilla sobre Obi-Wan, una donde está a punto de morir ejecutado con solo pensarlo tiene un escalofrío ante la idea de perderlo. Pide a la fuerza que se encuentre a salvo.

No hay momento en que sus pensamientos no se centren en él, a veces siente como si escuchara su voz a lo lejos, otras ocasiones escucha su voz en su cabeza y ella no duda en responderle.

Ella lo quiere, desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, estar alejados sólo fortaleció sus sentimientos. No hay noticias, no hay mensajes, no hay nada, la desesperación se apodera de ella.

Se mantiene alejada de Anakin, sólo mantiene conversación con él a la hora de las comidas, el chico no pierde momento para demostrarle sus sentimientos.

Artoo se mantiene siempre a su lado.

Tras varios días sin saber nada, sale a la alcoba en donde se encuentra a Anakin meditando, piensa en retirarse cuando él le pide que se quede y, aunque ella no se lo pide, habla sobre su madre, sobre cuanto la extraña y que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que la vio.

Padmé le avisa que irán a Tatooine para que él pueda verla, su rostro se llena de esperanza y por un momento vuelve a ser aquel niño de nueve años. Guarda algunos créditos sobre el equipaje que lleva, espera que sean suficientes para poder liberar a la mujer, devuelta a Coruscant, ella podría ofrecerle un empleo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo con fin de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Tragedia.**

Anakin se ha ido demasiado tiempo. La familia Lars son amables con ella, conversa con ellos durante mucho tiempo.

No puede dormir, no puede dejar de preguntarse qué le ha pasado a Anakin, si algo le sucediera Obi-Wan jamás se lo perdonaría, de eso está segura. Elimina esos pensamientos de su mente, Anakin es un Padawan, tiene entrenamiento Jedi, él podrá defenderse muy bien. Vuelve a desear a la fuerza que la madre de Anakin se encuentre a salvo.

Mientras desayunan escuchan un ruido afuera. Él ha regresado con su madre, quién ha muerto. La imagen le duele, él se aleja de todos para estar a solas, seguramente para tratar de encontrar la paz a través de la meditación.

Espera algún tiempo para poder llevarle algo de comer, la situación no es la que espera, él se encuentra furioso. Acusa a Obi-Wan de perder a su madre, de alejarlo de todo lo que conocía. Ella quiere negar esa acusación, decirle que Obi-Wan jamás lo separaría de su madre para herirlo, pero eso revelaría los sentimientos que tiene hacia él. Se horroriza cuando Anakin le cuenta lo que ha hecho con los Tusken.

¡Anakin necesita ayuda! Y aunque no conoce mucho sobre los Jedi, está completamente segura que ellos jamás harían un acto tan cruel como el que Anakin ha cometido, independientemente de la situación.


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Mensaje.**

Recuerda la noche en que Obi-Wan saltó de su ventana aquella noche. Una vez más tiene la sensación de que él no se encuentra a salvo. ¡En verdad que corre peligro!

Su corazón palpita con fuerza cuando ve el mensaje que Obi-Wan ha dejado, órdena lo que le pide el mensaje y lo transmite a Coruscant al consejo, al igual que Anakin, espera instrucciones. Ella se encarga de revisar que tan lejos se encuentra el sistema de donde el mensaje ha enviado, no se encuentra muy lejos desde su ubicación, Anakin insiste en que debe escoltarla de nuevo a Naboo.

En primer lugar nunca debieron salir alejarse de ahí. Padmé ve como Anakin cierra los ojos y sin duda está luchando contra las órdenes que Mace Windu le ha dado, ella le avisa que irá a salvar a Obi-Wan y su deber será acompañarla.

El viejo droide de Anakin se une a ellos y al parecer ya ha iniciado una amistad con Artoo.

Acercándose a su destino siente a Obi-Wan de un modo, él sigue con vida, tienen que llegar pronto antes de que sea demasiado tarde.


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento**

* * *

 **Rasguños.**

Grita de dolor cuando las garras de la bestia la atacan en la espalda. Tiene un momento para llevarse la mano a su espalda en donde la sangre ya se encuentra brotando. Su mano se mancha ante la sangre y se reprende internamente por ir vestida con un traje blanco.

Observa desde arriba como Anakin se ha montado sobre otra de las bestias y como Obi-Wan está retorciéndose en el suelo para no ser atacado.

Ha enfurecido a la bestia y no sabe cuánto tiempo más va a poder durar ahí, además de agregar el dolor que aún siente. Anakin le grita que salte y ella no duda en hacerlo, gracias a la fuerza no cae.

Padmé estira la mano cuando ve a Obi-Wan correr tras ello, él salta colocándose detrás de ella. Padmé se gira por un momento para tomar su mano y preguntarle si se encuentra bien, él solo termina asintiendo.

Las cosas no van a terminar demasiado bien ahora que han sido rodeados por los nuevos droides de batalla. Una sonrisa se forma sobre su rostro cuando ve a los Jedi que se encuentran en la arena.

La batalla de Geonosis ha iniciado.


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento**

* * *

 **Caída.**

Tal vez si se hubiera sujetado con más fuerza no se hubiera caído de la nave en donde iba. Da varias vueltas mientras cae y el dolor en la espalda vuelve, a pesar de que Obi-Wan tan solo unos minutos le ayudo a curarle la espalda con la fuerza.

No sabe en donde se encuentra, se sacuda la tierra de su rostro y se levanta para acercarse al clon que ha caído también.

Lo único que tiene en mente es que tienen que llegar pronto para que Dooku no escape, le da una orden al clon que de inmediato se pone en marcha, no sabe con exactitud a donde se dirige pero no duda en seguirlo. El sonido de naves acercándose llega a su oído. Y pronto son llevados hasta el hangar de los Separatistas.

Escucha el sonido de los sables de luz a lo lejos, el maestro Yoda les dice que todos se queden en donde están, ella quiere ir pero los clones no se lo permiten. Aun sosteniendo el bláster dispara cuando escucha la nave que está yéndose.

Dooku ha vuelto a escapar.

Los clones se dispersan y corren para ayudar a los Jedis que se encuentran heridos, ella no duda en correr hasta los brazos de Obi-Wan en donde sin querer lo lástima en la herida de su abrazo, él corresponde a su abrazo diciéndole que todo está bien, también abraza a Anakin quién también ha sido herido.


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento**

* * *

 **Conversando.**

De vuelta al Templo Jedi en donde sus heridas han sido sanadas, pide una sesión a solas con el maestro Yoda, debería estar contándole a Obi-Wan, pero él se encuentra ocupado con Anakin. Le cuenta al maestro Yoda sobre la acción que Anakin cometió en Tatooine. No quería delatarlo pero tenía que hacer algo, no podía guardarlo dentro de si misma.

El maestro no parece sorprendido y le confía de la perturbación que sintió en la fuerza así mismo le aclara que se encargará de esto lo antes posible, además de que le sugiere que debe regresar a Naboo.

Acompañada de Obi-Wan.

Oculta su sonrisa y le agradece al maestro Yoda por su tiempo.

Visita a Jar Jar y él la pone al corriente de lo que ha pasado en el Senado, esté le cuenta sobre la decisión que ha tomado en referencia a lo de Palpatine, está horrorizada ante eso, pero ya no puede hacer nada, de lo que está segura es que debieron haberle dicho algo para que él presentara semejante propuesta, confía en Palpatine pero está propuesta sólo dio inicio a la guerra.

¡Por esa misma razón no quería irse a Naboo! Así que antes de volver a irse le sugiera a Jar Jar que no vuelva a tomar ninguna decisión que cualquier cosa que requiera, se comunique con ella en Naboo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Meditación.**

Volver a Naboo se siente diferente, a pesar de que tan sólo una semana atrás había estado ahí. No llegó a imaginar cómo sería estar ahí con Obi-Wan, al principio pensó que sería más fácil y que tendrían la oportunidad de contar todas las cosas que habían realizado durante los últimos diez años, del cual no había tenido casi comunicación.

El chico que conoció hace mucho tiempo lo habría hecho, esté era un Obi-Wan diferente, más maduro, más centrado en sus actividades.

Únicamente se encontraban durante las tardes, él cada mañana las dedicaba a la meditación, ella sólo lo miraba desde lejos. Él siempre estaba concentrado, tan tranquilo.

Una mañana cansada de no poder hacer mucho, sin hacer ruido fue a hacerle compañía, se sentó a su lado y despejo su mente de todos los acontecimientos que estaban ocurriendo en la Galaxia.


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Jardín.**

Algo cambio desde que los últimos días. Él se disculpo con ella por haber durado mucho más en meditación de lo que debería y que no estaba aprovechando el descanso que el Consejo le había otorgado, a pesar de que su prioridad era protegerla pero las amenazas habían bajado relativamente.

Ella acepto su disculpa alegremente y su ánimo mejoro al verlo acompañandola al desayuno y a la cena.

Por las tardes comenzaron a caminar por todo el lugar, recorriendo especialmente el Jardín que era explendido. Y era ciertamente tranquilo. Ahí fue donde por fin se pusieron a contar las historias desde los años anteriores.

Era su hora favorita del día.


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Atardecer**

Acostarse sobre la hierba y ver como la noche llegaba era algo que le gustaba. Era la hora en que se relajaba más, además de la meditación por la mañana.

Obi-Wan al principio simplemente se había sentado a su lado, pero tras su insistencia también se había acostado al lado de ella.

No hablaban, simplemente disfrutaban. Padmé le contó la historia de la primera vez que se enamoró y Obi-Wan le confió el miedo que tenía de entrenar a Anakin y no poder hacerlo como esperaba. Al finalizar las charlas él siempre se levantaba primero y le tendía su mano.

Regresaban a la casa tomados de la mano.


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Reactor.**

Visitaron a la reina de Naboo unos días antes de tener que regresar a Coruscant. La reina pidió una sesión a solas con Padmé y Obi-Wan se alejó.

Era extraño estar en el palacio de Theed. Ese lugar donde había ocurrido la batalla en donde su maestro había sido asesinado. Sus manos temblaron cuando se acercó hasta donde se encontraban los generadores.

Y ahí era donde realmente había iniciado todo. Un dolor le atravesó en el pecho, al revivir las imágenes de su maestro siendo asesinado por Maul, el recordatorio de como estuvo a punto de morir en ese pozo desactivado.

Nada había cambiado ahí. Se arrodillo en el mismo lugar donde sostuvo a su maestro en sus brazos. Prometiéndole entrenar a Anakin, esperaba que su maestro se encontrara orgulloso de haber cumplido esa promesa.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó ahí, volvió a la realidad cuando sintió un brazo rodeándole los hombros. Era Padmé, quién le estaba dando una sonrisa triste, no dijo nada y simplemente acepto el abrazo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Beso.**

Esa noche se quedaron despiertos hasta tarde. Y fue durante esos momentos en las que Padmé pudo disfrutar la sensación de los labios del Maestro Jedi. Era todo lo que había pensado.

Se habían acercado demasiado cuando contaron sus tristezas y miedos, a pesar de que Obi-Wan le aseguro que mantenía controlado esas emociones.

Él tenía sus manos sobre las mejillas de ella, mientras que el beso continuaba.

No quería despertar de ese sueño, no quería que el beso terminara porque sabía lo que vendría. Él se disculparía con ella y volvería a ser el Jedi reservado. Cuando el beso termino no fue nada de eso, en cambio le beso suavemente la frente y las juntaron. Quedándose un rato así.

Ese era el momento de revelarle sus sentimientos. Y lo hizo. No pudo detener las palabras cuando escaparon de su boca, se levantó bruscamente y se alejó.

Dejando a un Jedi sorprendido.


	16. Chapter 16

**Star Wars y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Respuesta.**

Mantenerse alejada de él no era nada fácil, sobre todo ahora que ya no seguía con las rutinas a las que se habían apegado.

Se sorprendió cuando lo vio parado a fuera de la puerta de su habitación. Lo mejor era hablar con él, había llegado el momento en que él le dijera que no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos, que no iban a poder tener nada o que quizás ni siquiera tenía los mismos sentimientos hacía ella.

Él habló lentamente, nunca despegando la mirada de ella.

Su corazón latió con fuerza cuando él le dijo tener los mismos sentimientos que ella. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. ¿Y qué pasaría ahora? ¿Iban a tener alguna relación? No lo sabía, el apego estaba prohibido y sabía que Obi-Wan era demasiado fiel a la Orden.

No sabía con certeza lo que iba a pasar el día de mañana pero confiaba ciegamente en que iban a tomar la mejor decisión, aun si eso significara romperse el corazón.

Ella siempre iba a esperar el momento adecuado, después de todo ya había esperado diez años.

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 **N/A:** Está mini-historia de drabbles la subí únicamente para ver si tenía el valor de continuarla. No sé mucho de SW, realmente conozco poco y le puse atención porque Rogue One me fascinó demasiado. Así que de casualidad vi: La Venganza de los Sith y me enamoré de Padmé y Obi-Wan... ¡Los amé! (Lo sé, he visto todas las películas revueltas). Así que estoy planeando futuras historias. Agradezco profundamente a todos los que la leyeron :)

Pd: Una de las modificaciones fue la de R2-D2 a "Artoo" no es nada pero simplemente se me hizo mucho más fácil colocarlo así que a estarle poniendo R2.

¡Que la fuerza los acompañe!


End file.
